DarkFire
by wolfofthewatch
Summary: A girl with no name works for the Underground as a spy on the Krimzon Guard she is working for. She is later caught and imprisoned to be experimented on in the palace. Will she escape, or will she be killed in the fortress? Disclaimer: I do not own J&D, just my OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Baron

I am strapped in a chair, not just any chair, _the_ chair. The Baron has found a way to combine all the types of Eco, somehow. He has been injecting the combined Eco into me in large portions. The Baron and Erol are arguing as usual, thinking I am unconscious.

"She should have changed by now, she is the perfect vessel for the combined Eco." Erol says angrily.

"THEN WHY HASN'T SHE?!" the Baron yells.

"I'm not sure. Her body is taking it in but it is not activating!" Erol replies.

"If it does not activate by two days, just kill her!" the Baron continues yelling.

By now, all I can hear of the conversation is loud noises. There is definitely something happening to me. I developed super hearing about a week ago, a month? You can never tell in this place all you see is darkness and prison bars to keep you inside. Then suddenly something happens as they are yelling back and forth, I begin to feel feverish, worse than usual. The chair under me begins melting. The sudden change in temperature in the room has both their heads turned to me. Upon seeing the melting chair.

"Contain her Erol her temperature is changing dramatically." says the Baron

Erol hops down to a control panel to check my temperature.

"Don't get near her, her temperature is 244.6 degrees and rising quickly. I have a feeling this whole place will be melted in about an hour at the rate her temperature is rising, we best get out of here now I'll set the temperature to 10 degrees to keep her from melting the place down." he says as he heads for the the closest door signalling for the Baron to follow.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

I try to keep the temperature under control as the metal straps around my feet and hands are melting.

'Wait a second, melting?!' I think as a get up, the straps giving away with ease.

I begin to walk, stumbling around. I freeze when something hits my leg from behind. I turn, expecting it to me someone. But there is no one. Just a pair of... dark... purple... wings and an arrow... headed... tail? My eyes widen as I see them,

"Why the heck do I have wings, AND A FREAKING TAIL?!" I shout, covering my mouth from the sudden out-burst.

A melted puddle of metal under my feet bring me back to reality.

'Uh-Oh I better get out of here' I think.

I spread the wings and clumsily fly, crashing here and there. I finally get to the Underground HQ, and walk in, Torn is there as usual. I walk in covered in my own blood with the wings and tail dragging across the floor. Torn stares at me in disbelief, his mouth open agape.

"Heh how are yah doin'" I slur my tongue is beginning to feel strange, I plop down on my old bunk sideways, my feet touching the floor.

"Oh great Mar... is that you? he asks still looking shocked that I'm here on my old bunk covered in blood.

"Yeth ith me who elthe would ith be?" OK my tongue is seriously getting on my nerves now.

"Where have you been for the past three years, you were here one day then gone the next!"

I begin to laugh, probably the first time in my life. Not a regular laugh, but the laugh of a person gone mad. It surprises me but it probably surprises Torn even more.

"There is something very wrong with you!" he says backing away from me.

"Leth me thell you thomethin Torn," I slur, "Nothin good ever happenth to people thath are ecthperimented on in thath fortreth(fortress). ethpecially when your the ecthperiment."

I get up and stumble toward him. He looks especially scared upon seeing the tail and wings.

"Fix thith Torn, FIX THITH!" then I pass out


	3. Chapter 3: The Power Station

I wake to find Vin and Torn looking at a monitor, and me on a sucky mattress.

"Oi, where am I?" I say, then shake my head.

They turn toward me. Then I remember where I am, the power station.

"Oh now I remember, places tend to change in your mind in a few years of torture." my tongue still feels weird but I can control it now, somehow.

"H-h-how do you feel? You n-n-need anything?" Vin stutters

"Yea! To be back to normal!" I say annoyed,

"Well, looks like you can control the effects now," says Torn, and it's true, the wings and tail are gone, "You turned into a full dragon while you were unconscious. Then you were drifting in and out of the form! Now do you need anything else?"

"Food, I'm starving to death just waiting here." I say as my stomach growls.

"Sure what do you want?" Vin asks.

"MEAT, steak, even metalhead sounds good from what I've been eating!" I exclaim.

Vin whispers into Torn's ear, probably hoping I can't hear, even though I can

"I told you her appetite will change. Didn't you say she used to be vegetarian?" asks Vin as Torn nods.

'I used to be vegetarian?! Yuck!' I think."You guys know I have super hearing right? If you don't get it, I CAN HEAR YOU!" I shout.

"OK, OK, we get you. I'll get you your steak. Now you want raw or cooked?" Torn say sounding annoyed, well he always sounds annoyed.

"IT DOSN'T MATTER JUST GET IT. Preferably cooked." I have been having anger mood swings, definitely the effect of the Eco.

I used to be a girl who doesn't get annoyed or angered easily, and stayed in the shadows without speaking. Now I get angry at the slightest dumb question.

"Now shoo." I say as I walk up to Vin, and Torn then leaves.

"So what happened while I was gone?"

"Well, we got some new recruits Jak and Daxter. Jak also went through the experiments, but with just the dark Eco." says Vin.

"Well I consider that lucky compared to the three years I spent in that place."

"I forgot to ask you, you do not seem to have a name, what should we call you now?" Vin asks.

I haven't even thought about that before, but after a thought I say "Dragon."

"Alrighty then Dragon, I'll tell Torn when he comes back."


	4. Chapter 4: The Strip Mine

Torn comes back later with ten steaks. Vin and Torn each have one and I have the rest.

"Mmm, I can't remember ever having food that good," I confirm. "but, I'm bored. Soooo, I think I'll go to the strip mine and have some fun. Wait, that reminds me Torn, Do you still have my old Peacemaker with you?" I ask.

Torn nods then says "Yes I always keep it on me just in case, but Jak and Daxter are already there taking out some metaheads."

"Well I'll go help him then." I say.

"OK. I'm replacing the portal... now!" Vin announces as the portal changes locations.

"Off I go then!" I say as Torn is giving me my Peacemaker.

"Tell them to come back for their next mission." he says.

"Alright, bye now." I say as I jump through the portal.

The sudden teleportation has my head and vision spinning. I'll need to get used to it, I haven't used the portal in three years.

'Hmm,' I think 'looks like he cleared out all the metalheads here.'

I begin to walk. Then it hits me, if I'm going to be able to fly, better practice now. I activate the wings and take off. Now that I'm healthy, I'm able to fly a lot better than the first day. A little while has passed, and I look down. I nearly scream, I'm so high I can barely see the ground any more! I lower fast, when I'm able to see, I spot a man with yellow hair and a strange looking rat on his shoulder, apparently the Jak and Daxter Torn told me about, being surrounded by metalheads. I can tell he is out of ammo by the way he is shaking his gun, so I take out my peacemaker and nose-dive to the ground.I stop about 10 feet above them, and fire at the metal head closest to Jak, and fire. The peacemaker shot causes a chain reaction and kills most of the metalheads. Then fire 2 more shots before they are all gone.

I land facing the surprised two and say, "So you are the two Jak and Daxter I heard about?"

"What's it to ya?" asks the rat.

I just ignore him and say "I'm Dragon, I needed a little action so I came out here, just to find you two surrounded by metal heads. Well I'll be off now." as I'm about to turn away I remember what Torn said, "Oh, and Torn said to head back, he has a new mission for you."

"You're part of the Underground?! What are you, like ten?" Jak asks.

"I'm thirteen, but one of the fiercest fighters you ever meet. I mean, they don't just put _ALL _the combined Eco into you in that fortress if your a nobody." then I take off, leaving the confused two behind.


	5. Chapter 5: Anger Management

I kill as many metalheads as I can, before I am overflowing with skull gems. I walk back to the portal, then throw some gems through so I can go into it myself without dropping any. I hop through myself, my head has the swims like the first time but it doesn't last as long as the first time. I can hear Jak and Torn arguing

"Why didn't you tell me we have new recruits Torn?! And why a thirteen year old?! Are you that desperate for recruits?!" yelled Jak

"Well she just escaped the palace from three years of torture ,there was no time to tell you! And she has been with us for years, since she was six! Even the baron used her as a Krimzon Guard!" Torn yelled back

"WHAT?! A KRIMZON GUARD AT THE AGE OF 10?!" Jak nearly screamed

"The age for Krimzon Guard has a limit of 10-death, she said she wanted to be a spy for us and literally begged us, until she threatened to kill our own people!"

"Wow Torn, told by a ten year old. This is a new you." teased Daxter.

"But one thing I forgot to mention, SHE PROVED IT! _KILLED_ ONE OF OUR OWN!" exclaimed Torn

Vin saw me come in and now we are both shaking our heads smirking. But it is true I have been with them since the age of six. My family was some of the casualties of Dead Town. Torn saved me and took me in. I was age ten when I 'politely' asked Torn to let me in the Krimzon Guard, yeah those were the days. Now I'm an short-tempered dragon and Jak is who knows what with what the baron did with him

"Tell me if I got this right she was caught and imprisoned. _Tortured_ for three years. She is back, but as a dragon this time. She is more of a _freak_ than I am, and probably a lot weaker of a freak than _ME_!" Jak says back.

Now _THAT_ sets my temper raging, and Vin sees it in my eyes.

I march up to him and practically yell, in his face with my finger on his chest pushing him back wards "I AM NOT A FREAK AND NEITHER ARE YOU. THE BARON DID THIS, NOT US. SO STOP ACTING LIKE THIS IS _OUR_ FAULT, AND SUCK IT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW TORTURE. I WAS THERE FOR THREE YEARS, WITH _ALL_ THE ECO TYPES AT TEN YEARS OLD. SO STOP ACTING LIKE A HERO. THIS _HAMSTER_ HAD TO GET YOU OUT HIMSELF SO YOU TELL ME WHO'S WEAKER!"

"HAMSTER?!" yells Daxter , I can tell I've ticked him off as well as Jak.

"SHUT UP FUZZBALL THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU." I scream at Daxter.

I am at my limit, and before I know it Jak is backing away from me. I can feel the metal melting away at my feet, but I also feel a heat in my hands. I look at my hands and see there is two small dark-purple fireballs with solid black centers in my hands. Cool I didn't know I could do that, but I'm still fuming. Torn comes as close as he can without being scorched, which is about 10 feet, and tries to calm me down.

"Calm down dragon we don't need you melting this place down. Think calm." Torn says, trying his best to calm me.

All I can do is nod my head and try to calm down. I am still fuming inside, so it doesn't work. I grab a skull gems and it melts away leaving me with no other choice but one. Breathe. I focus on my breathing and close my eyes '_breathe dragon, just breathe.' _The fire balls dissipate, and my heart slows back to normal.

"OK, I think I'm OK. Before I cause another disaster, I'm going to find my old house.


	6. Chapter 6: JetBoarding

I get back to my old look around, its pretty much like how I left it three years ago. I look in the mirror, and I am shocked. I look just downright evil and angry. My eyes are strangely colored, where the whites of my eyes are supposed to be there is a light purple. My irises used to be green with streaks of gold, now they are a very dark-purple and you can literally see black fire burning in them. Then I look at my tongue.

"OH MY GOSH, ITS FORKED" I nearly scream.

Oh well guess you cant change the past. I go to my closet and open it. My JetBoard is still there along with all my old gun modifications, Torn must have put them in here when I went missing. I pick up a missile shaped modification.

"My old Super Nova," I say aloud, "can't wait to get back in the field with this baby!"

I attach all my modifications in my gun, so all I have to do is press a button and it transforms. I grab some extra ammo, grab my JetBoard and walk out. I hop on my JetBoard to get reacquainted with it. After falling a few times, I start doing better. Before I know it hours pass, I'm back to being a pro JetBoarder. I think I will to the stadium to do a few tricks, and maybe pick up a few precursor orbs for getting a bronze or silver score. I open my garage.

"Hmm, maybe I need to remodel my vehicles. I'll do it when I get back, if Torn lets me come back any time soon."

I hop on my fastest vehicle and speed off. I finally get to the stadium, and walk in. I marvel at how the JetBoard coarse has changed. There are more ramps and rails and there is even hoops on fire. Someone puts a hand on my shoulder and I jump, I guess I'm easily startled now. I turn and there is a blue and green haired mechanic girl behind me.

"Hi, I'm Keira the main mechanic, I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" she says.

"Sort of, I was kinda gone for three years. Thanks to that Baron. I'm Dragon" I reply.

"Nice to meet you Dragon. I see you brought a JetBoard. You want me to open the coarse for you?" she asks.

"Yea, thanks." I say as I hop on the JetBoard.

I grind the rail that leads to the opening of the coarse. I grab a score keeper, and start doing as many tricks as I can. I have a few trick of my own that met me about 7,000 points each. I do flips and swirls and some in between. The timer stops with a score of 100,023. A high gold score! I get 6 precursor orbs and JetBoard to the exit. When I get out, I see keira.

"Wow, I think that was the highest score on a JetBoard I have seen before! You must love JetBoarding." says Keira.

"Yea, I started JetBoarding when I was seven. Then there was the three years of being strapped down to a chair. I'll save you the details." I reply sounding somewhat happy.

"Well, if you want, come to my garage and I'll upgrade your JetBoard, there are new versions now." she offers.

"There is? Wow, sure I guess it could use a few upgrades. Do you have boosters?" I ask.

"No, sorry, I'm still working on making them." Keira replies.

"Its OK, I can make my own. I used to upgrade my JetBoard when I was ten." I say.

"Really? Sounds like I can use you around the garage." she says impressed.

"I have a few vehicles that need remodeling I can bring them in later." I say. "Sure come right ahead. I haven't worked on one in a while. All I get nowadays are those racers. " she says and we leave.


	7. Chapter 7: Ambushed

When we get out we are surrounded by Krimzon guards.

"There she is get her!" one yells.

I literally growl like a dragon. Keira looks horrified by all the Krimzon guards, there must be at least fifteen.

"Stand back about ten feet, Keira I'll deal with them."I command .

She does as I say and I light my hands with the dark purple fire. Three turns to ash instantly. I launch the two fireballs at the closest two.

"Do not retreat!" Yells the one in yellow armor.

He must be their commander, I'll deal with him last. I take out my yellow blaster and blast each one of them. The commander's armor looks highly upgraded. He takes out his shocker as I take out my peacemaker. I raise my eyebrow as I charge the peacemaker.

"You know what will happen when I pull the trigger?" his eyes widen in horror as I start to lift the trigger. "Mm, buh bye." I say as I let go of the trigger.I turn to keira as he falls. "Well that's all of them." I say to keira.

She says nothing and points behind me. I turn to see an army of about thirty Krimzon Guards.

"Ugh, will I ever know a moments peace?" I decide to take he easy way out and save ammo by scorching them all.

I do any it only takes a few minutes.

"Now can we go to your garage keira?" I ask feeling a little bored now thing is gone.

"Um sure." she says confused and surprised at what just happened.

We head to the garages, and she opens her garage door. I am surprised at all the equipment. I put my JetBoard in the middle on a table.

"What color do you want the glow and metal to be?" she asks.

"You can change the color now? That's awesome! I want the glow... dark purple and the metal to be black." I say.

"OK then, lets got to work." she says taking out some black paint.

I paint, she works and in no time my jet board was looking awesome.

"Now time to make the boosters." I say excitedly.

I mix some nucular chemicals and make a strong booster. She adds the chemicals to the JetBoard.

"Now lets try this puppy out." I say, not able to contain the excitement.

"All right lets go see." she replies also looking excited to see the outcome.

I head out and turn on the JetBoard. I hold it in front of me. The black paint, dark purple glow, its perfect. Now to test the booster. I hop on it and float around. Its a lot faster with the modifications, now to test the booster. I lean forward and it jets forward. At full speed it is faster than five racers combined. Man that nucular chemicals did the trick, I'm a blur at full speed. I jet back and jump off at the base of the stairs where keira is. Her eyes are wide with surprise

"Wow! What were those chemicals?!" she asks sounding very surprised.

"Some nucular chemical stuff." I reply casually like its no big deal.

Then my communicator beeps, Torn.

"Ugh I got to go. Duty calls. See you around Keira." I say waving the communicator.

As I begin to walk off she stops me.

"Aren't you a little young to be part of the Underground?" she asks.

"Yea, well I was with them when I was six." then I turn to my communicator "I'll be there before you can say dragon the times slowly, literally."

I hop on the JetBoard and shoot away. I'm surprised by how fast I get there, I went across towns in just about ten seconds. When I get there

Torn looks at me surprised and says "Well you weren't joking about being here fast. Where did you come from across the street?"

"The stadium." I say holding up my improved JetBoard.

"Really?! I didn't know JetBoards went that fast." he says surprised.

"They don't" I say.

"Well no matter I need you to go to the forest with Jak and take out some combat metalheads." he says.

"OK I'll be there in about 20 seconds. Bye Torn." I say and JetBoard off.

I get to the door and walk in, I get hot through the portal to a higher part of the section and wait for Jak. He finally arrives about ten minutes later.

"Took you long enough. Lets go." I say not waiting for an answer and walk off, Jak following beside me.

"Nice to see you again sweetie" says Daxter.

"Don't try to sweet-talk me hamster. Or you'll be answering to my peacemaker." I threaten.

That shuts him up, and I'm glad. Jak says nothing. We get to the automatic transport and step on. As we fly down I tell Jak what we are up against.

"There are 50 metalheads. They are all camouflaged." I say.

"I know Sig already told me." Jak says blankly.

"Good I didn't want to go through the metalhead lecture, I mean they will all be dead soon. And hey don't be so down, we're about to be fighting practically invisible metal heads! Enjoy it while it lasts." I say.

Then we arrive.


	8. Chapter 8: Teamwork

I look around and see nothing. The sun has fallen and it is dark. Great, another job when I cant even when the metalheads are almost completely invisible! Then I remember, my eye color must have changed for come reason. I close my eyes hard and concentrate. When I open them, I can see through heat vision!

"Lets go" I say as I hop down the stones.

"Are you crazy?! We can't even see!" says Daxter.

"Ugh" I groan.

I mentally send the heat vision to Jak and Daxter.

"Whoa." they both say unison.

"Now you ready to go?" I ask.

"That was you?" they say in unison, again.

I say nothing and walk off, they follow. Since there is no use in hiding it, I turn into a Dragon and start breathing black fire all over the nearby metal heads. That what I'll call it Dark-fire. Since the trees are turning into ash, I have no choice but to stop. I try changing the fire temperature and it works. I can control the type of fire I use. I turn back to normal and take out my peacemaker, and start blasting away. Jak already went to the other side of the forest. I wonder what would happen if I took his heat vision away. I look at the mission list, 10 to go. They are all gone here. I pick up the remaining gems and head off to a different section. When I get there Jak is blasting away at them. I joke around and take his heat vision. He looks surprised for a second. Then I take out the rest of the metalheads. He glares at me half angrily half jokingly.

"See I can joke around too," then I say sing-songily under my breath, "unlike some people."

He smirks and shakes his head.

"What? You can't think we can be funny too? I mean look, your talkin' to, Orange Lightning" says the Daxter.

"Yea well I haven't seen any funniness yet." I say as I pat him on the head.

I give them and myself night vision. Something else I learned. Then we walk off. I hop off the high ledge and head to the exit, Jak following close behind. As we are going back on the transport, Jak finally decides to talk.

"So you can turn into a dragon, impressive. Ironic isn't it that your name is Dragon." he says.

"Well I had no name, and after turned into a dragon for the first time I decided to call myself that." I said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. What did they call you?" Jak asks.

"They didn't. I just knew if they were talking to me." I say waving the communicator.

Then the transport comes to a stop. My communicator beeps sending me to the Power station. "Well I have to go to the power station. Probably a problem at the strip mine." I say.

We hop through the teleporter and enter the exit of Haven forest. Then leave I hop onto the JetBoard and jet away.I'm at the power station in no time. I go in and look around. Vin is at his usual spot.

"Hey Vin, you called?" I ask.

"Yea there are more metalhead eggs that need to be shot down at the Drill Platform. They are weakening the Eco grid. And you know what will happen if it goes down." he says.

I get a flashback from my old home town, DeadTown, and silently nod my head. I hop through the portal and disappear.


	9. Chapter 9: Expired

When I get there, I'm surrounded by spinning blade metalheads. They surprise me at first, but I blast them with my peace maker. I get to the turrent and start blasting away. A few flying metalheads attack me, but they get blasted down. After I was done destroying the metalhead eggs, I see that a moving, two seated, turrent is ready to use. I am puzzled for a moment. Only Vin can activate this type of turrent. A moment later Jak walks up and tells me what the extended mission is.

"Kor said that we need to take out a transport filled with expired Eco. If we don't It will seriously hurt our side of the war." he said getting into one side of the turrent.

"Count me in." I say hurriedly getting into the other side of it.

We activate the turrent, and it begins to transport us. We get to an energy field door and stop. Get to close to the door, and get zapped with 10,000 volts of power. Suddenly we are being surrounded by Krimzon Guards with jet-packs. We need to get rid of them to open the door, so Jak and I tart blasting away.

"Ugh these guys can fly now? You get the port side I got the starboard side." I say boredly spinning to the right.

"Got it." he replies as we continue to blast away at the Krimzon guards.

Soon all the Krimzon guards are dead and the door deactivates. We come to the end of the rails, and get out. We get surrounded by more spinning blade metalheads but we quickly shoot them and pick up the gems. We go the the other side of the platform, and get into the next turrent. We get in and continue moving. The Eco transport comes into view, and starts blasting at us with its own turrents. There are many turrents, but it only fires one at a time.

"You need to shoot the turrents to destroy it." Daxter says.

"We know Dax" Jak and I say in unison.

We fire at the oncoming Krimzon Guards and turrents. When we are halfway done the Eco transport retreats.

"Looks like Vin sent turrent to us." Daxter says, pointing to the incoming turrent.

"Well lets go." I say eager to shoot some more.

We get in and activate the turrent which brings us back to the Eco transport. We don't need to get blown up, if we survive the explosion, there is a long drop. We are miles above the drilling site ground. We continue shooting the turrents until the whole transport collapses. The transport bring us back to the nearest teleporter.

"Well, I think I have some time off now. After three days of straight of missions, Torn usually gives us a day off." I say.

Jak's communicator beeps sending him to his next mission.

"Well I have to go back to the Strip Mine. Vin says he needs my help." says Jak.

We hop through the teleporter. I leave as Vin is telling Jak his mission, and head home on my JetBoard. When I get home, I go straight to bed without thinking of anything but sleep. After a while, I finally fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Transport

When I wake up, I am surrounded by Krimzon Guards.

"Ugh, go away I don't have time for this," I grumble covering my head with a pillow, "five more minutes."

"Your coming with us, and NO FIVE MINUTES." says the Elite Guard.

I turn to the other side of my bed, and grab my hidden peacemaker.

"Oh well, if I cant sleep, I shoot you all." I say, as I charge my peacemaker, and point it at them.

Most of them run out, as soon as they see the peacemaker, knowing I killed many guards with one shot. They only got yelled at for running away. Then I fire. Most of the guards fall to the ground ,and the rest retreat. Leaving the lone commander.

"Well I wanna sleep. So buh bye." I say firing the peacemaker. Then I get up, and walk towards the door, grabbing my JetBoard on the way out.

When I walk out, the retreated guards are holding their guns shakily.

"Go away." I say as I point and charge the peacemaker.

They all run away immediately. I power down the peace maker, and go to my garage. On the way back from my last mission, I had stopped by a vehicle paint store and bought some black, purple, and red paint. I go into my garage and begin to paint my two vehicles. A single-seated vehicle, and for missions, a double-seated one. I paint the double seated vehicle black with purple outlines, and the other, black with purple outlines. Then I make the nuculer chemical mix, and add it slowly to both engines. I then paint the Underground symbol on both sides of the double-seated vehicle. After I'm done, I go inside my house, and wash my black stained hands. Then my communicator beeps. It's Torn need me to transport five Underground members to new safe houses quickly, before they are discovered. I get into my double-seated vehicle and drive off, I head to the first member and drive up to him. He sees the symbol and quickly gets in. He then points to his new safe house directions he was assigned to. This continues for the next three. But when I get to the last member he is being attacked my about twelve Krimzon Guards. I floor the vehicle and literally pick him up and throw him into the seat by mine. I take out the peacemaker and turn around and fire at the oncoming guards. He looks confused and opens his mouth to say something.

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE" I yell, as I'm firing at the never-ending attack of Krimzon guards.

He quickly floors it, surprised at the speed of the vehicle, he is obviously having a hard time controlling the vehicle. So I turn around and take over the controls.

"Who are you exactly?" He asks.

"No one to you so shut up and point me to your new safe house." I say.

He quickly shuts up and begins to point the way.

"So how did you get caught up in that mess?" I ask.

"One of them bumped into me, and somehow recognized me. Phoned the guard and tons came running." He says, pointing in a new direction. "there it is." he says, and I stop.

He gets out and thanks me again for saving him.

"No problem. Oh, and word to the wise, stay as far away from them as possible. One starts heading your way, you better disappear." I warn, as I drive off.

The next few weeks go by, with a barely stopping flow of missions. Then something happens. Vin phones me.

"THE ECO GRID IS DOWN! I REPEAT THE ECO GRID IS DOWN! KOR DID IT, I KNEW IT! OH NO THE METAL HEADS ARE AT THE DOOR! THEY ARE BREAKING IN! AAAAAAH! then all the sound is gone.


	11. Chapter 11: The Metalhead Leader

I JetBoard as fast as I can to the Power Station. Nothing is there, but an extreme case of carnage. I shake my head and run out, only to be stopped by a mountain of slobbering metalheads. I take out the peacemaker, Empty.

_'not the best time to run out of ammo!' _I think to myself.

I light my hands with dark-fire, and launch small balls of the fire at them. Most turn to ash immediately, the rest are turned to ash from the fireballs I launch. I get a call from Jak to meet at the stadium as soon as I can. I get onto the JetBoard, and speed away, leaning as far as I can without falling off, for more speed. When I get there, about 20 seconds later, Jak tells me we need to go to the Eco mine just out of the city.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"I don't know. Vin told me to go there just before he was killed," Jak says, "And I may need some cover fire."

"Sure." I say, as I load my peacemaker ammo to maximum.

We head off. I get on my JetBoard, grab Jak's wrist and speed off. As we are speeding off, I run over tons of metalheads. We finally get there and see the Baron, about six guards, and Kor. Jak tells me to stay back just in case he needs help. I'm not happy with this but I listen. I hear Jak asking Kor whats wrong. then after a few seconds Kor transforms into a Giant metalhead. I hear Daxter yell.

"JAK ITS THE METAL HEAD LEADER" he yells.

I run out as the baron is yelling holding his green sword in the air.

"If the city must die, then WE ALL DIE." he yells, as he charges the metalhead leader.

Kor takes them all out with one shot. I shake my head.

_'what an idiot!' _I think.

Kor then flies away.

"We have to get to the nest," I tell Jak.

"Dax, get the precursor stone out of the bomb." Jak say to Daxter.

"Wait a second. You guys have the precursor stone?!" I ask.

"Yea" is his only response, as Daxter gets the precursor stone.

After we get the stone, we run to the door and get out. I get on the JetBoard, grab Jak's wrist again, and speed away. We got to the transport in no time. We get in, and fly off to the nest. Then we head for the ginormous gun that mar built. When we finally get there, I am shocked at the size of the thing. It must be literally, over 500 times our sizes combined. We get into the elevator and rise, then we put the precursor stone in a slot one the gun, and blast open the nest. After we do that, we go into the nest and start shooting away. When a gigantic metalhead spider comes into view, I shriek.

"SPIDER! SPIDER! GET! IT! AWAY! NOW!" I scream.

I spread my wings , grab Jak, and glide into the nest.

'_Why didn't i think of this before?_' I ask myself.

When we get in, the metalhead leader is hanging by a bunch of webbing. We see the small kid being held captive by the leader. I am too outraged to hear what he says. When the fight begins I try to launch fireballs at him but they have no effect. So I help Jak, by taking out the small metal heads that try to attack him. After about an hour, we finally kill the leader. Then right on time, Bruter comes in with the teleportation chair. Samos, Keira, and two lurkers are with him.

"I've set the time limit back to our village, Let's go everyone." Keira says.

"Keira, I'm sorry, but this must be used to send young Jak and the other Samos here, back in time to prepare for the battle he will son face today." says Samos.

"Wait a second, Wait a second. This kid is you Jak?!" I ask, feeling very surprised.

"Yep now we have to go back to the city." Jak says as he is walking to Bruter's transport. We all follow him onto the transport.


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

We are all at the new bar in south town, the Naughty Ottsel, Daxter's new place. We celebrate the success of killing the metalhead leader, Jak being the new champion racer, and the success of the Naughty Ottsel. After the party is over we are all outside, enjoying the fireworks. Then Sig walks up.

"SIG" yells Daxter, while giving Sig a big hug.

"What? You thought I was killed by that metal head?" Sig asks. "You know, my mom used to tell me bedtime stories about Mar when I was little. She got me a warm glass of milk and my little poopsie bear."

"Bedtime stories, warm milk, _POOPSIE BEAR?! _Sig, buddy, you just blew your image!" Daxter announces, as we all snicker at the new-found Sig.

"There will be more adventures in the future." Pecker says.

"No way, I'm done with the adventures, and Samos would tell us when something is going to happen. Right samos." Jak asks. as Samos turn and begins to whistle.

"You never know, only time will tell." Pecker announces sounding suspicious.

"You know somethin' don't you feather brain?" Daxter asks pecker.

"No, we know nothing right Samos?" pecker says sounding even more suspicious than before.

"No, you know. And your gonna tell us right NOW." Daxter says, while tackling Pecker.

Then they get in a huge fistfight. We all laugh as they mumble to each other. Then we sit and watch the rest of the fire works.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


End file.
